Prior art pesticides of a similar direction of activity are for instance certain phosphoric acid esters (West German Pat. No. 814,152), chlorinated hydrocarbons (West German Pat. No. 1,015,797) and carbamates (U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,478). These compounds, however, do not always exhibit a satisfactory insecticidal activity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for agents and compositions which compared with prior art agents have a superior insecticidal activity.